gundshot (version française)
by Lecmat
Summary: Sahar a soif de vengeance. Ziva disparaît du jour au lendemain. L'équipe découvre son appartement saccagé et deux corps à l'intérieur. Que s'est-il passé ici ? Est ce que Ziva est en vie ? L'équipe va tout faire pour le découvrir


\- FIN DE JOURNEE - DEVANT L'APPARTEMENT DE ZIVA -

Ziva venait tout juste d'arriver devant son appartement. La journée avait été longue. Elle venait juste de recevoir un texto de la part de Tony qui l'avait fait sourire. Elle marchait vers son appartement tout en y répondant. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle alluma la lumière et déposa ses affaires sur le fauteuil à l'entrée. Elle entra dans le salon.  
Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle fut étonnée. Elle n'attendait personne. Elle chercha son arme du regard. Elle l'aperçu dans l'entrée posé sur son manteau. On frappa de nouveau. Cette fois ci le son était plus insistant. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte et attrapa son arme. Elle regarda à travers l'œilleton. Elle recula. Pourquoi était-il là ? Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda l'homme qui se trouvait sur le pallier:

-" Adam ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

-"Je suis venu te chercher Ziva ! Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Il faut que tu me suive!"

-"Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

-"Ils te cherchent Ziva, il faut qu'on y aille MAINTENANT" Il jeta un œil en direction du fond du couloir. Il avait l'air très nerveux. Soudain, 2 hommes apparurent. Adam cria:

-"ATTENTION !" il poussa Ziva à l'intérieur de l'appartement lorsque les deux hommes se mirent à tirer dans leur direction.

Ziva et Adam se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour se préparer à combattre. Leurs armes étaient prêtes à faire feu. Il fixait la porte d'entrée. Un des deux hommes enfonça la porte d'entrée qui vola en morceau et les balles commencèrent à fusées. Ziva tira et se mis à couvert derrière le canapé. Elle sorti son téléphone de sa poche et appela le dernier numéro de son historique d'appel. Le numéro de Tony s'afficha à l'écran.

Adam tenta de tirer à nouveau mais son arme était maintenant vide. Il sauta sur un des deux hommes pour le combattre à main nu. L'autre assaillant se dirigea vers Ziva. Elle dû abandonner son téléphone au sol pour pouvoir le désarmer.

\- Appartement de Tony - quelques minutes avant l'appel de Ziva -

Tony était tranquillement assit dans son canapé. Il regardait la télévision en mangeant un plat de pate lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il regarda son téléphone et sourit en voyant le nom inscrit à l'écran. Il décrocha:

-"je te manque déjà ?"

Il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il entendit le son des coups de feux venant de l'appartement de Ziva.

-" ZIVA ? ZIVA QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? ZIVA J'ARRIVE" il se leva d'un bond et attrapa son arme dans la petite boite posé sur l'étagère. Il se précipita vers la porte.

En chemin vers l'appartement de Ziva il envoya un message à Gibbs et McGee qui disait seulement: "COUP DE FEU, APPARTEMENT DE ZIVA"

Quand il arriva sur place il aperçu Gibbs qui arrivait en face. Une foule de personne était rassemblé en bas de l'appartement de Ziva. Ils spéculaient sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer là-haut.

Gibbs et Tony se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment arme à la main. Tony était nerveux. Qu'étaient ils sur le point de découvrir ? Est ce que Ziva va bien ?

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte de son appartement, Tony remarqua les impacts de balles dans l'encadrement de la porte. Gibbs entra en premier suivi par Tony. Leurs armes étaient pointés sur quiconque pourrait être une menace. Gibbs hurla:

\- "ZIVA !"

Au sol se trouvait 2 corps... deux hommes ... identités inconnues... morts de toute évidence... Il y avait du sang sur les murs, des verres brisés au sol.

Gibbs entra dans la chambre et Tony dans la salle de bain. Ils hurlèrent à l'unisson: "RAS"

Ils retournèrent dans le salon. Ils étaient en train de regarder les corps au sol lorsque McGee fit irruption dans l'appartement. Il pointa son arme sur Gibbs et Tony en pensant qu'ils étaient des intrus. Il baissa son arme en apercevant ses deux collègues puis jeta un oeil dans la pièce.

-"qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?" il était très inquiet.

Gibbs secoua simplement la tête pour indiquer à son agent qu'il n'en savait rien. Tony déambulait dans la pièce. Il avait l'air totalement perdu. Gibbs demanda à McGee de prévenir Ducky pour qu'il s'occupe des corps. Il sorti pour passer son appel. Gibbs resta avec Tony pour garder un oeil sur lui. Tony était accroupi. Il ramassa un cadre au sol. Le verre était complètement brisé. C'était la photo de Ari, Ziva et Tali quand ils étaient enfant. Il y avait du sang sur le verre brisé. Gibbs posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tony:

-"Ne touche a rien... c'est une scène de crime"

-30 minutes plus tard -

Ducky était arrivé. Il travaillait sur les corps. L'atmosphère était plus que pesante. McGee prenait des échantillons de sang et relevait des empreintes. Tony prenait des photos et Gibbs interrogeait les voisins de Ziva.

\- au même moment dans la planque d'Adam -

Ziva faisait les cents pas. On aurait dit un lion en cage prêt à bondir. Adam entra dans l'appartement.

-"c'est bon, on est en sécurité. Personne ne nous a suivi. Ils ne connaissent pas cette endroit"

-" "ILS" QUI ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Elle était très énervé. Adam pris sa main et l'amena jusqu'au canapé:

-" assieds toi"

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne voulait pas s'assoir encore moins se calmer. Il insista:

"s'il te plait, assieds toi" Elle s'exécuta. Il commença:

-"Après la mort de ton père, une des anciennes membres de l'organisation de Ari a commencé à te chercher. Apparemment elle cherche à se venger"

Ziva ne comprenait pas.  
-"se venger ? De quoi ?"

-"Après que tu as tué Ari, son organisation s'est retrouvé sans leader. Tout partait en vrille et les anciens associés d'Ari ont tous finis par être tué ou arrêté. Cette femme, Mira Sahar Azam, elle a été capturée et emprisonnée dans une prison Iranienne. Elle te tient responsable de tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé ensuite. Elle veut te faire payer. Et elle fera tout pour te retrouver"

Ziva eut l'air terrifié.

-"Tony... Gibbs... McGee... ils sont en danger... il faut que je les préviennent" Elle s'était levé et avait recommencé à faire les cents pas.

-"Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, tu ne comprends pas que c'est trop dangereux ?"

Ziva explosa de rage:

-"NON c'est toi qui ne comprend pas !" Elle hurlait "On parle de ma famille là! Si je me cache il va falloir qu'elle me fasse sortir de ma cachette et si elle me connait elle sait que ma seule faiblesse c'est ma famille. Ils sont la seule chose qui me reste Adam. Elle va s'en prendre à eux pour pouvoir m'atteindre. J'ai choisi il y a longtemps de mettre ma vie en danger mais pas les leurs."

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer.

-"très bien d'accord, j'ai compris. Il est tard et tu es blessée. Laisse moi m'occuper de ça et nous discuterons après de la marche à suivre"

Elle avait complètement oubliée qu'elle avait été blessé durant la bataille. Cela c'était produit pendant un combat au corps a corps avec l'un des deux hommes. Il avait sorti un couteau et avait essayé de la poignarder avec. Il avait seulement réussi à lui entailler le bras, la laissant avec une grosse entaille sanguinolente.

Adam sorti de quoi lui faire quelques points de suture et lui fit un pansement.

\- 9 heures du matin - dans les bureaux du NCIS -

Tony fixait désespérément le bureau de Ziva. Il avait l'air triste et fatigué. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque McGee posa sa main sur son épaule. C'était la deuxième fois en moins de 24h que quelqu'un faisait se geste pour le réconforter. Mcgee demanda:

-"ça va Tony ?"

Tony joua la carte de l'étonnement

-"quoi ? oui bien sûr. On a un agent disparu et on va la retrouver"

-"un agent disparu ?" McGee regarda Tony avec un regard interrogateur. "tu sais tu peux le dire. C'est plus qu'un simple agent pour toi.. enfin je veux dire pour nous tous. C'est notre ami. C'est ... Ziva. Le ninja israélien qui arrive toujours à se sortir des pires situations"

Tony était inquiet:

-"et si c'était différent cette fois ?"

Mcgee n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Gibbs entra en trombe et aboya:

-"qu'est ce qu'on a ?"

Tony et Mcgee se précipitèrent en direction de l'écran le plus proche et McGee appuya sur la télécommande pour afficher leur trouvaille à l'écran. Il commença:

-"Walter Drake et Jared Smith. Ils avaient tout les deux un casier judiciaire impressionnant. Braquage, agression, violence domestique et la liste continuer encore et encore.

Tony attrapa la télécommande et continua:

-"ils sont allés dans des prisons différents, n'ont jamais travaillés au même endroit. MAIS j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient tout les deux suspectés d'appartenir à une organisation ouvertement raciste appelés "100%". Ils ont participés à des démonstrations de forces lors de manifestation il y a quelques années. C'est surement là qu'ils se sont rencontrés"

Gibbs avait l'air sceptique:

-"C'était des hommes de main. Quelqu'un les a engagés pour s'attaquer à Ziva. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ils allaient faire face"

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna, il décrocha:

-"oui Abby" la conversation fut très courte et Gibbs raccrocha. Il marcha en direction de l'ascenseur: "DiNozzo tu viens avec moi, Abby a quelque chose pour nous, McGee..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, McGee l'interrompu:

-"je trouve qui a engagé les hommes de main. Je suis dessus patron"

-Dans le labo d'Abby-

Gibbs et Tony entrèrent. Abby se tourna vers eux. Elle regarda Tony avec insistance avec un regard triste. Gibbs dit:

-"qu'est ce que tu as pour nous Abs"

Elle se retourna vers ses écrans:

-"une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. D'abord la mauvaise: j'ai trouver le sang de Ziva dans les prélèvements. Il était ici, ici et ici" elle faisait défiler les photos des traces de sang à l'écran "MAIS la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai aussi trouvé son sang dans le couloir. A en juger par la forme et la disposition de la goute de sang elle était debout et elle courait probablement lorsqu'elle a quitté son appartement. C'est une bonne nouvelle Gibbs !"

Tony soupira et la corrigea:

-"elle perdait du sang Abby, je vois pas la bonne nouvelle la dedans"

Elle le regarda à nouveau avec son regard triste. Gibbs lui demanda:

-"qu'est ce que tu as d'autre Abby ?" Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle ne savait pas comment présenter ce qui allait suivre:

-"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle mais... j'ai trouver des correspondances d'empreintes un peu partout dans l'appartement de Ziva. Il y les empreintes des deux hommes qui ont attaqués Ziva, les siennes, les tiennes Tony ..." Gibbs esquissa un sourire et regarda Tony. Tony savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas croiser son regard maintenant. Il resta concentrer sur ce qu'Abby leur disait: "... et j'ai trouvé ses empreintes..." elle afficha une photo pour illustrer ses propos. La photo d'Adam Eschel. Tony fronça les sourcils. Il le reconnaissait et comme Abby il ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Il commença a sentir un mélange de jalousie et de colère en lui. Etait-il toujours un allié ou était-il devenu un autre des amis de Ziva qui avait fini par la trahir ? Ils étaient surement ensemble en ce moment. Est ce qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble ? Est ce qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ? Il n'en savait rien et cette idée le rendait malade.

\- 22h - Planque d'Adam -

Adam et Ziva était en train de discuter de leur possibilité pour atteindre Sahar en premier. Ils avaient passé la journée à faire des recherches, à passer des coups de fils et à suivre différentes pistes qui pourraient leur donner des informations sur l'endroit où Sahar se cache.

-"il nous faut des armes. On ne pourra pas affronter Sahar avec le peu de munition qu'il nous reste"

Ziva répondit: "Je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous fournir tout ce dont nous auront besoin"

Adam sourit et pensa "évidement qu'elle connait quelqu'un" Il avait l'air fatigué. Ziva sauta sur l'occasion:

-"La journée a été longue. On devrait se reposer un peu..."

Adam acquiesça et se dirigea vers le canapé. Ziva l'arrêta:

-"non, tu devrais prendre le lit cette fois, j'ai dormi dedans hier, ce soir c'est ton tour"

Adam était étonné mais il accepta. Il l'embrassa sur le front et disparu à l'intérieur de la chambre. Ziva s'assura qu'Adam ne risquait pas de ressortir et elle attrapa une feuille de papier et un crayon. Elle écrit quelques mots et cacha le morceau de papier sous son oreiller. Elle s'allongea quelques heures.

Vers 4h du matin, elle se leva et plaça le morceau de papier sur la table au centre de la pièce. Elle retira son collier et le plaça à coté de la feuille. Elle pris soin de quitter l'appartement sans faire un bruit.

\- 2 hours plus tard-

Adam se réveilla et sorti de la chambre. Il remarqua que Ziva n'était pas dans la pièce. Il pensa d'abord qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain puis il remarqua la lettre sur la table. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire ce qui était écrit pour comprendre que Ziva était partie. Il pris la feuille de papier et lu:

Adam,

je suis désolé mais je ne pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre

prendre des risques à ma place. Protège les pour moi

et donne mon collier à Tony

Ziva

-2h plus tard - bureau du NCIS -

Tony, Gibbs et McGee était en train de travailler sur l'enquête. Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna, il décrocha, écouta attentivement et raccrocha. Il passa devant le bureau de Tony:

-"Tony, avec moi..."

Tony accourra:

-"du nouveau patron ?"

-"Adam Eschel nous attend dans le hall..."

Gibbs et Tony marchèrent en direction d'Adam. Ils avaient tout les deux le visage fermé. A en croire l'expression sur le visage de Tony, il était en train de se demander si il allait lui serrer la main ou le plaquer au sol. Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur:

-"Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo" il tendit sa main vers Gibbs. Gibbs ne lui serra pas la main.

-"Où est-elle ?"

-"je ne sais pas"

Cette réponse énerva encore plus Tony qui envisageait de plus en plus de le plaquer au sol.

Gibbs était également énervé par cette réponse:

-"je n'ai pas le temps de jouer a votre petit jeu"

-"Moi non plus agent Gibbs, quand je me suis réveillé ce matin elle était partie"

Tony pensa "comment ça quand il s'est réveillé ? réveillé dans le même lit ou ?" il sorti cette idée de sa tête et se concentra à nouveau sur Adam.

-"elle a laissé ça" il tendit la lettre à Gibbs. Il tendit le collier à Tony: "elle elle a laissé ça pour vous" Tony attrapa le collier. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Est ce qu'il s'agissait d'un message ? un au revoir ?"

Gibbs lu la lettre et dit à Adam:

-"allons-y! vous avez pas mal de chose à nous expliquer"

Ils montèrent tout les 3 vers les bureaux du NCIS.

Quelques heures plus tard

Adam avait tout expliqué à l'équipe:

-"Ziva pense que vous êtes tous en danger. Elle veut juste vous protéger Gibbs"

-"c'est mon travail de la protéger"

-"vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi. Elle a perdu trop de gens. Si vous voulez la trouver vous devez d'abord trouver Sahar"

Gibbs savait qu'il avait raison mais il gardait une part de méfiance à son égart. Il devait avertir Vance de l'avancer de l'enquête. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il s'adressa une dernière fois à Adam: "vous restez dans le bâtiment. Tony si il essaie de partir tu l'abats"

Tony regarda Adam avec un sourire satisfait:

-"bien reçu patron"

Il se défiait du regard. Au bout de quelques secondes Adam décida de désamorcer la situation et tourna les yeux vers McGee. Il s'avança vers lui afin de l'aider dans ses recherches.

\- même jour - 21h - vieux cimetière à bateau -

La nuit était sombre. On entendait que le bruit de l'eau qui résonnait entre les coques des bateaux à moitié démantelé. Une forme sorti de l'ombre. Ziva avançait lentement en direction des bateaux arme à la main. Elle scrutait les alentours pour être sur que personne ne pouvait la surprendre. Elle cherchait les noms des bateaux sur les coques des bateaux. Elle sortie un morceau de papier de sa poche. Sur ce morceau de papier était inscrit "AURORA". Elle le rangea dans sa poche. Elle continua à chercher. Elle s'arrêta devant bateau. Le nom écrit dessus était a moitié effacé par le temps mais elle su qu'il s'agissait du bon bateau. Elle monta à bord le plus discrètement possible. Elle progressait dans le navire et aperçu un homme au loin. Il fumait une cigarette. Son arme était posée à coté de lui. Elle se faufila derrière lui, l'attrapa par derrière et entoura son cou avec son bras. Il lutta pendant quelques minutes puis s'effondra au sol. Ziva n'avait pas le temps ni la force de cacher le corps. Elle laissa le corps au milieu du couloir en espèrent que personne ne le trouverait d'ici là. Un autre homme était en train de subir le même sort que le premier lorsqu'un troisième homme fit irruption. Il tira en direction de Ziva mais la balle alla se loger directement dans la poitrine de l'homme qui Ziva était en train d'étrangler. Il hurla et s'effondra au sol. Ziva se mis a couvert dans une des cabines du bateau. L'homme avança discrètement pour surprendre Ziva et l'abattre mais celle ci lui tira un balle en pleine tête. Il s'effondra au sol. Ziva était nerveuse. Elle venait de dire adieu à son effet de surprise. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle venait d'abattre le dernier soldat encore à bord.

Pendant ce temps, une voiture du NCIS pénétra à l'intérieur du cimetière à bateau. A l'intérieur Gibbs, Tony and McGee était concentré. Ils portait tous des gilets pare balle. Gibbs stoppa la voiture. Ils descendirent tout les 3. Ils marchèrent en direction des bateaux lorsque des coups de feux retentirent. Ils se regardèrent et commencèrent à courir en direction des coups de feux. Il montèrent à bord. Là, il découvrirent les corps inanimé des hommes que Ziva venait de tuer. Gibbs toucha la jugulaire de l'homme au sol. Il était belle et bien mort. Tony lui demanda:

-"Ziva?"

Gibbs acquiesça. Elle était surement à bord. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Il se séparèrent pour couvrir une plus grande surface.

De l'autre coté du bateau, Sahar était nerveuse. Aucun de ses hommes ne répondait à ses appels et elle avait entendu des coups de feux. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait. Elle sorti un instant sur la passerelle pour voir si elle pouvait apercevoir quelqu'un. Personne. Elle retourna à l'intérieur et elle était là.. Ziva pointait son arme sur elle.

-"Tu m'as trouvé! félicitation Agent David" elle avait lancé ces derniers mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte.

-"c'est terminé"

-"terminé ? au contraire je pense justement que ça ne fait que commencer" Elle lança sa radio au visage de Ziva. Elle esquiva l'objet et Sahar se rua sur elle pour la désarmer. Le combat était féroce. Sahar qui était maintenant bien amochée partie en courant par la porte menant vers le pont. Ziva chercha son arme mais elle n'était pas là. Sahar l'avait prise. Elle sortie son couteau et se rua à son tour à l'extérieur. Elle était aussi salement amochée. Ses cotes la faisait souffrir. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle monta les escaliers menant au pont supérieur. Les douleurs rendait l'exercice encore plus difficile. Arrivée en haut des escaliers ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. McGee était au sol, le nez en sang. Sahar pointait son arme sur lui. Il avait l'air terrifié. Son arme était au sol. Trop loin pour que Ziva puisse l'atteindre. Ziva dit calmement:

-"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Suffisamment de personne ont payés le prix de nos erreurs. Tu voulais me tuer. Je suis là" Elle écarta les bras pour lui indiquer qu'elle ne comptait pas se défendre.

Sahar souri:

-"on sait toutes les deux que ta propre mort t'importe peu. La seule chose qui te terrifie c'est qu'ils meurent à cause de toi"

Puis tout s'accéléra. Tony et Gibbs sortir d'un couloir et vit la scène. Sahaar fût déstabilisé par leur soudaine irruption. Elle paniqua et tenta de viser Tony. Ziva qui avait profité de la confusion se jeta sur elle et enfonça sa lame directement dans son cœur. On entendit un coup de feu. La dernière chose que Tony vu, fut les corps de Ziva et Sahar basculer par dessus bord. Ils précipitèrent vers le bord du bateau. Il faisait trop sombre. La seule chose qu'ils voyait, était le mouvement de l'eau résultant de la chute des corps dans deux femmes.  
Ils se précipitèrent hors du bateau. Tony ne se posa pas de question et plongea directement dans l'eau. Il aperçu un corps dans l'eau. Il pria intérieurement pour que ce soit celui de Ziva et pour qu'elle soit en vie. Il attrapa le corps, dégagea les cheveux de son visage. DIEU MERCI C'EST ELLE !

Elle nagea en direction du quai. Gibbs sorti le corps inanimé de Ziva de l'eau. Tony s'agenouilla a coté d'elle. Il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine pour vérifier si elle respirait. Elle ne respirait plus. Il commença un massage cardiaque:

-"ALLEZ ZIVA ! ALLEZ !"

McGee appelait une ambulance. Gibbs regardait le corps sans vie de son agent. Il remarqua le sang qui s'écoulait de son ventre. Il se souvint du coup de feu qu'ils avaient entendu au moment ou Ziva s'était jeté sur Sahar. Au moment où Ziva l'avait poignardé le choc et la douleur l'avait fait appuyer sur la détente.

-"ALLEZ ZIVA, PAS MAINTENANT S'IL TE PLAIT!"

La tête de Ziva bougea. Elle roula sur le coté et cracha toute l'eau contenu dans ses poumons.

Tony fut soulagé pendant quelques secondes. Elle se mis a gémir de douleur. La balle, le choc de la chute dans l'eau, les coups qu'elle avait reçu, son corps tout entier était douloureux.

Tony pressa sa main contre sa blessure au ventre. Il fallait stopper l'hémorragie. Elle gémi a nouveau. Il tenta de la réconforter:

-"je sais, je sais, regarde moi" Il plaça son autre main contre son visage "ça va aller Ziva, d'accord" Elle luttait contre la douleur. "Tu restes avec moi ok ? tu ne m'abandonnes pas compris ?" Dans un dernier mouvement, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La douleur était trop intense. Elle gémi à nouveau puis s'évanoui. Tony retira sa veste et la posa sur le corps de Ziva pour la réchauffer.

L'ambulance arriva 10 minutes plus tard. Les ambulanciers demandèrent à Gibbs et Tony de reculer pour les laisser travailler. Tony ne quittait pas Ziva des yeux. Il ne pouvait apercevoir que sa main au sol. Un ambulancier se leva pour retourner dans l'ambulance et il pu enfin voir son visage. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Elle avait un masque à oxygène sur le visage. C'était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il avait vu de sa vie. La femme qu'il aimait était en train de mourir sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça.

10 minutes de plus et Ziva était maintenant dans l'ambulance en chemin vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Tony était toujours à ses cotés. Il tenait sa main dans la sienne comme s'il s'agissant de sa propre vie. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il lui caressait doucement le front avec son pouce. Il était désespéré.

15 longues minutes plus tard. L'ambulance arriva aux urgences de l'hôpital. Une équipe de médecin et d'infirmier les attendaient sur le parvis. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Ziva fut emmené dans la salle de trauma. Tony ne pouvait pas la suivre à l'intérieur. Il resta dans le couloir à faire les cents pas. Il remarqua le sang sur ses mains et sa chemise.

De retour au cimetière de bateau.

Gibbs et McGee attendaient Ducky et une équipe d'agent du NCIS pour s'occuper de la scène de crime. Ducky et Jimmy arrivèrent enfin:

-"Comment va t-elle Jethro ?"

-"je ne sais pas Ducky" Il était inquiet et il n'avait pas le temps pour les bavardages. Son agent, l'agent qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille était peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Il continua: "Il y a le corps d'une femme dans l'eau et 3 autres corps à l'intérieur du bateau Ducky."  
-"je m'en occupe Jethro. Vas-y. Vous devriez être au coté de Tony. Il a plus besoin de vous là-bas que moi ici."

Ducky avait raison. Gibbs monta en voiture avec Mcgee. Il roula aussi vite qu'il pouvait. McGee sur la siège passager se concentrait pour ne pas vomir. Il s'agrippait à la poignée aussi fort que possible et priait intérieurement pour ne pas arriver aux urgences en tant que patient plutôt qu'en tant que visiteurs. Une fois sur place Gibbs laissa la voiture garé approximativement. Un homme lui indiqua qu'il ne pouvait pas resté garé ici. Il ne pris même pas le temps de lui hurler dessus et entra dans l'hôpital. Il aperçu Tony dans une salle d'attente des urgences.

-"comment va t-elle ?"

-"ils viennent de l'emmener au bloc"

Ils restèrent debout à fixer la porte en attendant des nouvelles.

-2h plus tard - dans la salle d'attente -

Tony était assis sur une chaise. Il serrait le collier de Ziva entre ses doigts. Il se demandait si le fait qu'ils n'aient toujours pas de nouvelle était un bon ou un mauvais présage. Une infirmière entra dans la pièce:

-"La famille de Ziva David ?"

Tony bondit de sa chaise et se planta devant l'infirmière:

-"oui c'est nous, comment va t-elle ? "

-"elle vient de sortir du bloc. Elle a perdu énormément de sang et son cœur s'est arrêté plusieurs fois mais s'est une battante. Elle n'est pas totalement sortie d'affaire mais les médecins sont confiants"

Tony soupira de soulagement. McGee demanda:

-"on peut la voir ?"

L'infirmière répondit:

-"il faut d'abord qu'elle soit transférée vers les soins intensifs. Ensuite vous pourrez la voir mais je préfère vous prévenir: elle est sous sédatif, elle ne va surement pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures"

Ils remercièrent l'infirmière. Abby et Ducky arrivèrent au même moment. McGee leur donna des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de Ziva. Tony était incapable de discuter pour l'instant. Abby le pris dans ses bras.

20 minutes plus tard Tony avait reçu l'autorisation de se rendre au chevet de Ziva. Il entra dans la pièce sans faire de bruit, comme si il avait peur de la réveiller. Il resta un instant à l'observer. Elle avait l'air paisible. Elle était branchée à toute sorte de machine. Il s'assit à ses cotés, pris sa main et posa son visage contre le sien: "tu dois continuer à te battre Ziva, il y a tant de chose que je dois te dire" Il resta à ses cotés toute la nuit.

Vers 6h, Ziva ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle senti quelque chose sur sa main. Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder. Elle reconnu Tony. Il était profondément endormi, la tête posé sur la matelas. Elle sourit timidement. Elle fut submergée par un vague d'émotion. Une infirmière entra dans la pièce. Elle fut surprise de voir Ziva réveillée:

-"bon retour parmi nous" Elles échangèrent un sourire. L'infirmière détourna son regard en direction de Tony qui dormait toujours profondément: "il ne vous a pas quitté une seule seconde. Vous avez de la chance"

Ziva sourit de nouveau et murmura:

-"je sais"

L'infirmière pris les constantes de Ziva pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'elle sortie de la pièce le claquement de la porte réveilla Tony. Il leva la tête en direction de la porte, il pensa d'abord qu'il venait de rêver puis il tourna la tête vers Ziva. Elle le regardait avec un sourire fatigué mais amusé. Il se releva, s'étira et lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur:

-"hey! comment tu te sens ? "

Elle soupira:

-"Fatigué"

Il laissa échapper un petit rire:

-"tout le monde serait surement fatigué après une chute de cette hauteur, sans compte la balle...sauf peut-être Gibbs... en même temps il a du café qui lui coule dans les veines..." Il tentait de camoufler son angoisse avec des blagues. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Tony devint plus sérieux:

-"Tu aurais du m'appeler"

-"je l'ai fait"

-"tu sais ce que je veux dire... j'aurais pu t'aider"

Elle pris son visage entre ses mains:

-"c'était mon fardeau. Ma bataille. Il fallait que je m'occupe de ça seule. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que l'un de vous soit blessés ou pire. Surtout toi"

Leurs visages étaient maintenant très proche. Tony hésita. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il maudit cette personne. Un médecin entra.

Le médecin expliqua la situation à Ziva. Elle était trop faible pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle. La balle avait fait pas mal de dégâts et Ziva avait été très chanceuse. Ziva passa un marché avec le médecin: si ses résultats sanguins étaient satisfaisant elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, si elle restait sous surveillance constante pendant au moins 4 jours. Tony s'était engagé à veiller sur elle. Le médecin souhaita un bon rétablissement à Ziva et quitta la pièce. A la seconde où le médecin passa la porte, Ziva retira les couvertures et glissa hors du lit. Elle était réveillée depuis moins d'une heure et elle tentait déjà de se lever. Tony se leva:

-"qu'est ce que tu fais, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée" Il contourna le lit pour s'assurer qu'il pourrait la rattraper si besoin.

-"je vais bien Tony"

Il pouffa de rire:

-"je t'ai entendu dire ça tellement souvent.." il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ziva poussa un gémissement et s'effondra sous la douleur. Tony la rattrapa au dernier moment.

-"ok ok doucement, là. On va se remettre au lit ok"

Ziva regarda Tony avec un regard mi amusé mi charmeur. Il se rendit compte que ce qu'il venait de dire avait un double sens qu'il n'avait pas prévu... ou peut-être que si. Il ne réagit pas et l'aida à se remettre au lit. Il enchaina:

-"En parlant de lit... qui a pris le canapé ?"

-"quoi ?" elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

-"entre toi et Adam ? qui a pris le canapé" Ziva savait qu'il mourrait de jalousie intérieurement. L'occasion était trop bonne. Elle en profita et déclara avec un sourire narquois:

\- "nous deux"

Il était déçu par sa réponse:

-"oh ok" il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-"Tony..."

-"je demande juste comme ça pour discuter... vous êtes des adultes consentant après tout"

-"Tony! il a pris le canapé le premier soir... je l'ai pris le deuxième soir"

-"oh..." il esquissa un sourire mi gêné mi soulagé "bien... temps mieux ... enfin peu importe"

\- 2 jours plus tard - Appartement de Tony-

Tony ouvrit la porte

-"et voila!"

Elle entra à l'intérieur. Il dit:

-"pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu viennes chez moi quand quelque chose de dramatique se passe ?"

-"c'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question"

-"hmm... t'as raison. Il faut qu'on change ça. Tu peux prendre ma chambre. Je vais prendre le canapé" Il regarda Ziva avec un sourire moqueur. Elle lui souri en retour. Son regard fût soudain attiré par un cadre posé sur une table. Elle s'avança et l'attrapa. C'était la photo de son frère et sa sœur qui avait été brisée pendant le combat. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le cadre dans lequel se trouvait la photo. Tony s'avança. Il se trouvait maintenant juste derrière elle:

-"Le cadre était cassé. Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver le même cadre alors j'ai pris celui ci à la place"

Les yeux de Ziva était rempli de larmes. Ce geste l'avait profondément touchée.

Tony sorti quelque chose de sa poche:

-"et voila. Maintenant tout peut redevenir comme avant"

Il venait de lui accrocher le collier qu'elle lui avait confiée autour du cou.

Elle pris un instant pour admirer le pendentif. Elle était en train de peser le pour et le contre. Il avait failli mourir. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Elle se retourna et dit:

-"je ne veux pas que les choses redeviennent comme avant"

Et elle l'embrasse tendrement. C'était le baisé le plus agréable qu'elle ait jamais connu. Il pris son visage entre ses mains. Il avait attendu ce baisé si longtemps il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Il se maudit d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était maintenant cette personne que Tony maudissait. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois, soupira et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Son agacement ne s'estompa pas plus lorsqu'il aperçu Adam sur le pas de la porte.

-"Adam! Vous ! Ici..." Il n'essayait même pas de cacher son agacement.

-"Je dérange ?"

Tony et Ziva répondirent en même temps

Ziva-"non"

Tony-"si"

Adam regarda Ziva:

-"je suis venu te dire au revoir. Je retour en Israël"

Tony pensa "MERCI MON DIEU!"

Ziva pris Adam dans ses bras et le remercia pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle:

-"de rien mon ami. Plus rien ne t'empêche d'être heureuse à présent"

Elle le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. Avant de partir, Adam tendit sa main en direction de Tony. Cette fois ci il accepta de lui serrer la main en signe de gratitude. Il avait surement sauvé la vie de la femme qu'il aimait. Cela méritait bien une poignée de main.

-"je vous raccompagne Adam"

Ziva fût surprise. Tony se tourna vers elle et lui dit:

-"j'en ai pas pour longtemps"

Elle répondit avec un sourire narquois:

-"est ce que je dois appeler une ambulance ?"

\- Dans la rue devant l'appartement de Tony -

-"Je voulais vous remercier Adam. Pour ce que vous avez fait pour Ziva"

-"Ce n'est pas la peine. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. C'est mon amie. Maintenant j'espère que vous avez compris que je ne pourrais jamais la trahir"

Tony se sentait un peu honteux.

-"oui le message est passé"

-"prenez soin d'elle mon ami. Elle mérite d'être heureuse"

Tony serra une nouvelle fois la main d'Adam. Avant de relâcher la main de Tony, Adam lui dit:

-"Et si vous lui brisez le cœur... maintenant je sais où vous trouver" Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lâcha sa main. Tony acquiesça. Adam monta a bord de sa voiture et démarra.

\- Plus tard dans la soirée - dans l'appartement de Tony -

Ziva était assise sur le canapé. Tony sorti de la cuisine avec deux assiette. Ziva était perdu dans ses pensées.

-"et voila"

Ziva sourit. Tony lui tendit un verre de vin et leva son verre. Ziva le regarda avec un regard interrogateur:

-"A quoi trinquons nous ?"

Tony souri et répondit avec un regard malicieux:

-"d'abord nous trinquons au fait que tu sois en vie" il fit une pause "et nous trinquons à la santé de la règle numéro 12"

Elle esquissa un large sourire, leva son verre et dit:

-"à la règle 12..."

FIN


End file.
